The Purple Challenge
by ElisaJ
Summary: What if Goku returned to Earth stuck in Ginyu's body? Could Goku and Chichi resume a certain part of their relationship?


AN: This idea was inspired by hilarious fanart drawn by Funsexydragonball of Goku/Ginyu and Chichi engaging in sexy times. It inspired this silly story of what if Goku returned to Earth in Ginyu's body and couldn't get his body back. How will Chichi react and could they resume a certain part of their relationship.

The Purple Challenge

"How long are you gonna be mad at me, Chichi?"

"I can be mad as long as I like!" Chichi yelled back. She was boiling mad! "I've earned that right! Goku, you didn't just run off to Namek. You came back in an alien's body and you expect life to be the same! You expect me to accept it as if you dyed your hair which you don't have anymore! How am I to go out with you and not have people stare and think we divorced and I married a purple alien?!"

"We can explain my body was swapped and I couldn't get it back because the dragon balls on Earth and Namek are gone forever. The good news is we stopped Freeza forever." Goku winced at the icy glare he received from Chichi. "Bad news I'm stuck like this forever."

"And you think people will understand or even believe that?!"

Goku shrugged. "Maybe not everyone but who cares what they think? We know the truth."

Chichi crossed her arms and turned her back on Goku. Sometimes her husband was impossible. "I know it's a lot but I'm trying to make the best of it." Chichi felt Goku wrap his arms around her. "We can make this work, Chichi. We can do everything we did before if we make an effort."

Being wrapped in muscled arms felt familiar. Goku did this in his own body. If not for the purple skin, it could be Goku's arms if Chichi tried hard enough. They wouldn't be able to do _everything_ but maybe they could get to a point where she's not scowling or looking away in disgust whenever she saw him. Goku currently slept on the floor while she had the bed. Maybe they could get to the point where they shared it again. Chichi considered it until her thoughts were interrupted at the feel of Goku rubbing himself against the curve of her bottom. Surely, he wasn't…. Chichi broke from him outrage. "You can't think I will have sex with you while you're in that body?!"

"Why not?"

"Goku," she sputtered, while flailing her arms, "this isn't you?!"

"It _is_ me." Goku pointed to himself. "It's not my body but it's still me on the inside." Chichi wasn't buying it. "What about the vows we took?" Goku whined. "Sickness and in health."

"Body swaps aren't in the vows, Goku."

"Well, I wouldn't care if your body was swapped," Goku argued. "I wouldn't care because it's you inside."

Chichi turned her back on him. Of all the things for her husband to say… "Don't you guilt me, Goku. You can't on this."

"I'm not. I just think we can be together even when I'm like this. It's not cheating."

"It's not that!" Chichi growled frustrated. How dare Goku feign innocence here? He knew exactly what their problem was. "You're in an alien body. Who knows if it responds like a human or even a Saiyan's."

"It responds," Goku spoke with certainty that left Chichi wondering _how_ he knew. Chichi felt a wrist suddenly wrapped in Goku's hand, her body suddenly yanked to him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Goku's new face inching closer to her.

"Mmph!" was her response to Goku pressing his purple lips against hers. Her shocked mouth opened and allowed Goku to slip his pink, alien tongue inside. It was shocking to discover his lips _were_ soft against hers. It felt human. If she really thought about it, Goku's new body (what she saw of it) looked human with the exception of his purple skin, brain like head and horns. His tongue… oh, wow… it felt better than Goku's. It was a little longer and was that her moaning?

She felt a hand cup a breast, a thumb brushing over her hardened covered nipple. Eyes closed, Chichi didn't think she was kissing an alien with purple skin. She was kissing her husband; feeling him cup a breast; feeling a hand slide between the slits of her dress to caress her wetting sex. With Goku's hands busy stimulating her, Chichi's explored. One hand gripped his back while the other move up expecting to caress Goku's hair.

It was the touch of veiny skin that snapped Chichi to the reality of their situation. She pushed against Goku's chest and broke free. Panting, she felt horrified at what she did. She kissed him! She became aroused with Goku touching her in this alien body and noticing the bulge between Goku's legs, knew Goku felt the same way.

"You see…." Goku's smoldered eyes swept over Chichi's body, "our body responds."

"It's not right…." Chichi whispered.

"You're curious… ain't ya?" Goku stepped to her again while she stepped back. "My senses are stronger in this body…. I can smell you. You liked how I kissed ya. Imagine how it can be if I taste ya." Chichi back pressed against the wall. She was trapped as Goku pressed his lower body against hers. Chichi bit her lower lip, fighting off the moan of relief at that bulge rubbing against her. "It's been so long, Chichi. Mmm," he savored in some relief, too, as he rubbed himself harder against her.

"No," Chichi shook her head, denying the truth he felt good and big against her. What would he feel like in her? "It's….. I just that it's been so long….my body is needy."

His tongue licked her neck. "Then give it what it wants. What we both want."

Well, he was making her feel really good right now but Goku wasn't in his body. She always thought only Goku's body could stimulate her. What little reasoning told Chichi no but the rest of her was submitting to Goku. Could she Chichi wondered… could they really do this?

* * *

Moments later, Chichi sat on the edge of the bed naked but wrapped in a sheet with a glass of sweet red wine in her hand. This was her third drink. Whatever happens tonight, Chichi will blame on the alcohol. She'll tell herself she wasn't in her right mind because she was drunk, she was loose and horny as hell.

Goku stood before her naked and dammit, as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't avoid the fact Goku inherited a strong and handsome body. If she imagine it, she only saw Goku. The line of muscles covered him from his shoulders, down his chest and legs; his flexing pecs for show caused a familiar tingle of heat and moisture to settle between her legs. Damn her body was hot and wet for him!

"A presentation before fucking commence!" Goku announced.

Chichi was going to scold Goku for using _that _word but she resigned to the fact fucking is exactly what they will be doing. This wasn't going to be lovemaking.

But what did Goku mean about presentation?

Goku stood on one leg with his knee propped as if he will suddenly kick. Both hands were in the air with his head turned to Chichi. "Ready?"

Ready? Ready for what?

Goku marched, pumping one knee up before the other. "Sex. Sex. Gonna have sex. Sex. Sex. Gonna have sex."

Chichi sat dumbfounded. What was Goku doing? He never did this before. Chichi shook her head. Perhaps the wine was starting to get to her because in one moment, she saw her husband's body fair skin and black hair as he marched. After a blink, she saw Goku's new purple body marching and reciting over and over.

"Sex. Sex. Gonna have sex. Sex. Sex. Gonna have sex."

Why was he saying this? Is this a residual effect of inheriting Ginyu's body?

"Oh!" Chichi put a hand on her bare chest as Goku turned his back on her and rolled his hips at her. Back and forth his hips twirled in a very sensual motion. Chichi chewed her lower lip at the visual of his tight, purple ass twirling before her. Where he did learn this?

"Sex. Sex. Gonna have sex. Sex. Sex. Gonna have sex."

And why was he saying that like an incantation?!

Suddenly Goku stopped moving. He turned to her.

A gasp escaped Chichi's lips as her eyes fell on the thing between Goku's legs. Moments ago he was limp but now….

This was going to be a challenge.

He took a step to her and thrust his pelvis forward. He took another step and thrust himself forward again. He and that thing was getting closer. Chichi sat glued to the sheets. Her mind told her to run but her body was like stones. It wouldn't move. The closer he came to her, the tighter one of Chichi's hand gripped the sheets and the tighter the other gripped her wine glass. Goku finally stopped with the weird dance. He stood before her leaving Chichi's body to shake and sweat in his presence.

"So," one hand slyly rubbed the back his brainy head, a smug grin covered his face as he stood before Chichi with his new purple, hard and veiny penis, "do you like it?"

Chichi finished her glass and shakily set it aside. She didn't care the glass rolled off the bed onto the carpet floor. Only thing that mattered was this erect purple monster inches from her face. He was so much bigger now! Chichi wasn't sure it could fit in any of her three holes.

"I….." she whispered. "I don't think…. it will fit."

Goku grinned, flashing his white, sharper teeth. "Ah, we thought that before and we got it in."

"This…" she couldn't take her eyes off it, "this is different. You're bigger and wider and….." Goku closed the space between them to rub his new appendage against Chichi's face. "Soft…." her eyes closed. "Smooth… warm."

"Wanna taste?" He rubbed against her closed lips.

The feel of him; the heat of him. It was tempting but Chichi pulled back. No. She wasn't ready. She couldn't just yet. She reached for the bottle of wine in the ice bucket on the floor and drunk from the bottle.

"I need more time to get ready." She also knew if she opened her mouth while Goku rubbed against her, Goku will shove it in and choke her. He needed to be in a relax state where she will have the control if she even considered trying that.

Goku took the wine bottle from her, set it aside and pulled Chichi to her feet. "Then let me get you ready."

Chichi yelped as Goku lift her off her feet, wrapped her legs around his head and buried his face between her legs. "Oh!" She felt Goku's tongue navigating her soft curls to the heart of her sex. "Ah!" she felt him part her legs further and slip his tongue inside her soaking hole. His tongue was longer, which allowed him to delve deeper, reaching further inside to….

"Fuck," Chichi cried. She blushed at the forbidden word but damn Goku was reaching her in a spot he never reached unless he was using his fingers, if she rode on top of him or if he rode her doggy style. Chichi gripped his black horns and pressed herself further against him. "Yes," her bountiful breasts bounced as she grind against him and that wonderful tongue of his. She needed this. She needed the perverted pleasure coursing through her body. After waiting all this time, after being constantly in the dark by Goku, by his friends, she deserved this! "Fucking, yes!" she succumbed to him. Maybe they couldn't go all the way but as long as Goku kept giving her the best oral of her life, Chichi didn't care her husband was in an alien body with black horns, black nails, purple skin and a brainy head. They'll make it work.

"Almost there, almost there, al…." Chichi shuddered feeling that alien tongue vibrating against her clit, driving her closer to the edge. Her ankles locked over each other, her back arch as Chichi was faintly aware Goku's hands gripped her knees tightly as she exploded on his face.

Her breathing was ragged as she leaned over him in her recovery. Chichi was faintly aware of her body being lowered to the bed. Above her, Goku gazed at her. It wasn't his face but the eyes were Goku's. She could see the soul of her husband. She also couldn't hold back her smile at the moistness splattered on him. Maybe it was the buzz from the alcohol or the buzz Goku gave her but Chichi didn't resist reaching up and licking a part of his face like a hungry cat.

His finger brushed her lips but his eyes locked on hers. "There's that look."

That voice….. Chichi felt her quivering folds moisten again. "What look?"

"That look that says you want me."

"It's the alcohol," she tried to deny it.

"No," Goku didn't believe her. "It's you." He claimed her lips in a long, slow kiss that had Chichi's body burning with need. Feeling his rugged skin rub against hers, Chichi's hands wandered down his back to his firm ass. It wasn't that long ago she thought they couldn't do this but now Chichi was filled with a growing need to have that monstrous dick inside her. A moan vibrated between their heated kisses as Goku cupped her breasts. He broke their kissing, leaving her barely to catch her breath before his mouth covered a nipple with his lips and his swirling tongue flicked the harden bud as he suckled hungrily.

"Ah!" she squirmed against him. "Yes!" Even in different bodies, Goku's expertise didn't change in this area. In fact, Chichi would say Goku was even more aggressive. She was at his mercy with his mouth and his hand feasting and stimulating her. The sneaky man pulled back and winked before moving to the other nipple.

"Damn you," she cursed as her nails dug into his shoulder; as Goku loved her breasts with licks, nips and kisses as he returned them to a pastime they were finally engaging in since his death. A sharp bite on her nipple had her back arching and her silently begging for more. Her body acted on its own as her hips ground against his body and her hands caressed the muscles rippling under his skin.

It wasn't Goku's body but it didn't stop Chichi from roaming her hands over his wide shoulders, muscled arms and chest or feel that hard thick, cock rub against her firm belly. He was scary large but she wanted him inside her. Feeling bold, a shaky hand grasp the purple shaft while his hand covered her sex. Wicked eyes met her aroused ones. She stroke him and in return he stroked her, involuntarily forcing her to grind on his palm. She bit his shoulder to subdue her moans when his fingers slipped inside, stroking her expertly and hitting that same spot his tongue reached earlier. While Goku could held on, Chichi was came a second time spilling on the sheets and Goku's hand.

Chichi's chest rose and fell rapidly. Her body glistened with sweat. "So," Goku's words cut into her hazy thoughts. Chichi turned her head to see Goku looking at her with his wet hand stroking himself. Purple liquid oozed from his tip. "You came twice. Think you're ready?"

Chichi's eyes fixated on the large piece of man meat. It was scary large but dammit she wanted it. "Yes. I want to try."

Goku grinned wickedly. "Good."

Chichi expected Goku to climb on her but she was flipped on her stomach with her legs and hips pushed up so her ass was in the air and open to Goku. Chichi suspected this might be the best position to try with his size but it was slightly uncomfortable to be this open to him like this. "Careful," Chichi warned Goku.

"I know." Chichi's hands dug into the sheets as she felt Goku caress his cock against her sensitive sex. Perhaps, she should drink some more wine to numb the impending pain she will feel. Goku prepared her well but that size….

"Oh!" She felt his tip at her entrance. Her fingers gripped the sheets as Goku, slowly pushed in an inch before slipping out and pushing in once more. With each pullout and thrust, Chichi was amazed her body actually stretched enough to accommodate him. He felt good. _Real_ good Chichi thought as she allowed these new sensations to wash over her body. It was a tight fit and a definite ache but Chichi thought there was a way to alleviate some of the pain. One of her hands slipped to where their bodies joined. Caressing her fingers against her clit, tension she initially felt drained as Goku kept rocking her body until he was buried to the root.

"Nggh!" She groaned at the massive thickness wedged in her. She suspected Goku realized she needed time to adjust since he didn't move. Faster she caressed herself until she bit into the pillow to muffle the sound that erupted from her throat. She panting against the pillow as her body relaxed even more around him.

Still, it wasn't enough.

"You're still tight," Goku grunted behind her. "I think I know a way to really loosen you up."

The tension crept in Chichi again. What did Goku mean about that? It could be anything with him.

A gasp lurched from her throat, fingers from both her hands gripped the sheets suddenly. She couldn't see what was going on but she felt a sudden shift of her hips and Goku's cock twisting inside her body as if he was moving in circles.

What the hell was Goku doing behind her?

"Whee!" Goku's joyful squeal echoed over her.

"Ah!" Chichi cried out. The turning, the twisting. It felt as if Goku was carving her insides with his penis. "Goku!" Chichi turned her head slightly. The mirror of the dresser was to the right of them. If she could see….

Sweet mother of monkey milk!

Goku was spinning over her like a helicopter!

"Goku!" Chichi screamed! "What are….ahh….. do….uhh! Oh, mmm!" she bit her lower lip. The twisting was painful but deliciously sweet to her insides at the same time. Chichi nearly tore the sheets. "Stop!" Chichi wasn't sure her body will last if he kept spinning like this with that monster. Chichi gritted her teeth as she wiggled her hips in a poor attempt to push Goku out of her. With his thick cock wedged inside, wiggling Goku out was like uncorking a bottle of wine without a corkscrew.

Chichi noticed the nightstand. Goku's power pole was inside. If she could….. Chichi pulled her body forward an inch, then another and another until her fingers brushed over the drawer.

"Whee!" Goku echoed again.

Grimacing, Chichi's fingers brushed the drawer until she got a firm grip on the handle. A slight tug and the drawer opened. "Dammit," Chichi spat feeling Goku twist inside her. Ignoring the pain, Chichi's hand fell in the drawer and grasp the red stick.

Gripping it, Chichi pulled out the stick, raised it slightly and prayed her aim is right. "Power pole extend."

The red staff stretched.

"Whe—ack!" Goku gagged behind her. Her body jolted at Goku's sudden pull from between her legs. She winced hearing the sound of a body crashing against the wall. There was a slight stinging pain between her legs but the pain was temporary as Chichi sagged against the sheets in relief.

"Ow!" Goku whine was heard behind her followed by a few stomps of feet before his body sank besides hers. He rubbed his sore throat. "Why'd ya do that, Chichi?"

Why? After what he did! "You were twisting inside me what that monster. It hurt! And you did it without warning!"

"I was just loosening you up some more. You're were still tight," Goku explained himself. "You _were_ getting looser when you attacked me with my power pole." He took his fingers off his throat and rubbed Chichi's relaxed area. "See? It was working. I think you're ready for me to plow you good now."

"Wait!" She wasn't ready but Goku was already moving behind her again, propping her hips up to receive him. His tip found her entrance. "Uhhh," her fingers clung to the sheets as Goku slowly slipped inside. Her back arched, her legs spread further and hips pushed up higher to receive him.

"Mmm." Maybe Goku was onto something. A delicious tingle traveled down her spine as Goku carried on thrusting himself in and out of her. With each thrust, her pleasure spike. There was still a slight ache but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Goku's increased thrusting left Chichi unable to reciprocate and push back. She could only clutch the bedsheets and take his thrusts growing deeper and faster with each slap against her body.

"Goku!" she screamed as Goku sudden rotation of his hips left his cock hitting that delicious sweet spot of her. "Again….." Chichi begged. Goku obliged but as his strokes quickened Chichi realized she wasn't the only one reaching her end. Goku was approaching his, too. Chichi's eyes bulged at the realization of Goku's impending orgasm. She wasn't on birth control. Goku never wore a condom. What if she got pregnant?

Chichi tried to break contact but the wiggling of her hips spurned Goku on. "Yeah!" Goku whapped her smooth backside with the palm of his hand. "Ya wanna play that game! It _has_ been a while!"

Chichi shook her head. No, no, no! Not this time! This time she was serious but Goku didn't notice as he smack her ass again and with each slap, more moisture spilled from between their joined bodies. It loosened Goku even more as he pummeled her shamelessly.

"Ah!" she squealed as her body convulsed again. This time her squeezing crack the remaining resolve Goku had left. Her body lurch as she felt Goku's dark fingernails dig into her skin as he slapped his body harder against hers, riding her like he did on nights the full moon possessed him. No moon possessed him now leaving Chichi to wonder if this was the side effect of having this alien body.

"Uh, Chichi!" She heard Goku roar over her. Spurts after spurts of purple cum filled her insides. Like his Saiyan body, Chichi couldn't take all of him and whatever couldn't get in spilled onto the bedsheets. She laid helpless as Goku's body sank on hers. She could feel his ragged breathing against her neck and feel his pounding heart against her back.

Still, Chichi couldn't stop the goofy smile on her face after receiving the best fuck of her life.

So far.

No, she decided there will be more times. They can only improve from here.

Eventually Goku rolled off Chichi and onto his back. While she contemplated this amazing lay could result in pregnancy with a purple baby with a head shaped like the human brain, Goku stared at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. "Wow! That was better than I thought it would be, Chichi!"

"It was," Chichi agreed. She would be relishing in the wonderful aftermath, too, if there wasn't this little matter to discuss. "Goku…. what if I got pregnant just now?"

Goku shrugged. It didn't bother him. "So? You want more kids."

"Goku, he or she will be different."

Goku shrugged again. "I don't care about all that. It's our kid. That's enough for me."

He would feel that way which left her to think rationally.

"Goku….Mmmph!" She was pulled to him again in a possessive kiss. Goku settled Chichi on top of him, kissing her while rubbing her lower body against his to prep himself for another round and distract Chichi from thoughts of pregnancy.

It worked.

When Goku broke the kiss, Chichi's mind was in a haze and her thoughts were only on satisfying the need between her legs. She glanced down and noticed purple thunder was ready to go again. She wanted to but her legs still felt like jelly. "I'm still a little tired."

"Then ride me while I do all the work," Goku compromised. "I got so much energy. I have enough for both of us."

Chichi eyed the purple appendage. Warning of pregnancy danced in her mind again. It was concerning but it didn't squelch her desire to say no to riding that purple beast. Chichi rationalized she will be in control. She can control Goku's pace and pull out before he spurted in her. Yes. Yes, this will work.

Chichi placed a hand on Goku's chest and rose her spread legs over his dripping shaft. Chichi exhaled. Round two with this monster. Lifting herself, Chichi rubbed her moist entrance against Goku.

Goku sudden reaction overwhelmed Chichi. He lift Chichi off the bed with an upward thrust as he pushed himself in a reverse table top pose. The sudden jolt caught Chichi so caught off guard she pushed all of herself down on Goku in one smooth motion.

Shock! That's all Chichi felt from her spine up to her neck of the sudden invasion of the purple monster. Chichi's sharp nails dug into his chest as she adjusted to his size in this position. Despite the shock of taking Goku in so quickly, Chichi couldn't deny how much better it felt this way. He never was this deep in her.

"Ah, yeah!" Goku lowered his hips slightly before pushing himself back up jerking Chichi to bounce on him. "It feels good this way, too!"

Whenever Goku thrust up, he directly hit that inner sweet spot which sent tingles of pleasure through Chichi's body. The pleasure was too much to resist. Chichi lift herself up and pushed down as Goku pushed his body up. After a few thrusts, the two found a hot rhythm where with each clap of their coming together, resulted in spine tingling sizzles over their body. Chichi's butt wiggled and her breasts bounced while she rode hard up and down Goku's thrusting pelvis. The more she slide on him, the wetter she got, the hotter her body felt and the further Chichi felt herself falling deeper into depravity.

"Fuck," she gasped as Goku's thrusting and her slamming body drove him deeper to hit that intense region inside her dripping sex. Chichi didn't care anymore. She didn't care about horns. She didn't care about purple skin. She didn't care about the looks she will get from her father, Goku's friends or even their son. She only cared what this new body did for her; give her the best sex of her life and damn anyone for judging her! "Fuck me!" she happily gave in to her carnal desires. She rode Goku faster, screaming at the wonderful sensation of Goku stretching her to the point where he ruined her again for anyone but him.

"Ah!" her back arch and her head was thrown back as her throbbing sex trembled to another wonderful release. "Yes!" she gasped feeling Goku thrust up one last time and filled her with his seed. "Give it all to me! Mmm," she moaned at the continuous spurting. "Baby batter," she giggled dreamily.

Spent, Goku dropped on the bed leaving Chichi to tumble down with a soft bounce.

Goku remained still. That last one left him a bit winded. Chichi pulled out and copious amounts of Goku's purple seed spilled on his chest, leaked down her leg and dripped on the sheets. Curious and buzzing from her recent orgasm, Chichi scooped some on her finger and put it in her mouth. "Mmm," her eyes closed at the fulfilling taste. Delicious.

She needed more!

Chichi flipped over so her sex brushed against Goku's face while hers faced Goku's limp shaft. Gripping him, Chichi licked the sides of his long, thick sex while her fingers squeezed his balls to revive him to hardness again. Under her, Chichi could hear Goku groaned at her loving attention. She imagined he was smirking, too, laughing internally at how not long ago she said she wouldn't do this to him.

Chichi squealed as Goku's fingers gripped her ass while he reciprocated the same treatment as he licked her quivering sex.

_I'm a freak._ Chichi told herself as her tongue licked the purple veiny shaft. _I'm hungry for Saiyan dick and purple veiny dick._ Purple cum roll down the shaft. Chichi licked the rolling cream like an ice cream cone. _Mmm, he taste so good. _She yelped as his tongue went deeper in her. _He feels so good._ Creeping higher, Chichi kept moving her mouth until the top of his head was in her mouth. Holding Goku's base, Chichi lapped, licked, pulled and sucked exuding her power over the strongest being in the universe.

Once she got him ready, Chichi rode Goku once again; increasing his chances of impregnating her once more.

"Ah, who cares," Chichi thought as she bounced up and down on Goku. In a world with talking dinosaurs and a talking dog as King of Earth, would it really be that strange she birth a child with purple skin, black fingernails and a head shaped like the human brain?

Horns Chichi mused. She hoped those grew after birth.


End file.
